Not Another Vegas Vacation
by cornholio4
Summary: My accepting of the Vegas Vacation challenge by Blood Blandy. Harry Potter, Chosen One, Boy Who Lived...Husband to the Girl of Steel! Harry/Kara, based on a mixture of the Man of Steel and New 52.
1. Chapter 1

**Not Another Vegas Vacation**

**This is my spin on the Challenge. Yeah this is my first DC crossover since Brightest Day. I like DC although I like Marvel more. I have the Green Lantern Secret Origin paperback (Hal Jordan might be my favourite DC hero), the Origin paperback for the New 52 Justice League and the first paperback of New 52 Batman called Court of Owls. Here are the rules Blood Brandy put on the challenge:**

_Sirius fakes his own death (Hey, if a rat like Pettigrew can do it on his own, why can't Sirius when he can enlist pretty much anyone in the order to help?), and has his will enacted, emancipating Harry for one good reason._

_To send Harry to Las Vegas (With Moony as a 'responsible' chaperone)._

_With fake muggle ID in hand (Perhaps a glamor or two), the two take to the town. But in true Hangover fashion, Harry has too much to drink and blacks out, waking up a day or two later...with a wedding ring._

_**Requirements:**_

_-Harry has to go to Las Vegas, Nevada (If you want, you can do a Fem!Harry instead)_

_-Moony has to travel with him as chaperone (If you do Fem!Harry, you either have to have a Fem!Remus, or choose McGonagall or Tonks as chaperone)_

_-Harry has to get married to a super, Villain or hero is your choice, but has no memory of the wedding._

_-He does NOT get a divorce for whatever reason (Wife talks him out of it, he really falls for her, magically binding, whatever reason you want)_

_-Magical law is different outside Europe to allow for Magical Supers_

_-Harry wakes up with no idea where Moony (Or Fem!Harry's chaperone) is, but his wife says (s)he was at the wedding._

_-Harry's wife was completely (or at least mostly) sober when they were married_ (I asked Blood Brandy about tweaking it and he let me do it)

_-Harry gets married by an Elvis impersonator_

_-The Potter Luck strikes, Harry, while drunk, won a LOT of money at the casinos, and is in a comp-ed room when he wakes up._

_-The Potter Luck strikes again, Harry and his wife have to fight someone before they even leave Vegas, and win quickly thanks to Harry_

_**Forbidden:**_

_-No Slash for Harry(Nothing against Homosexuals, but it seems a lot of HP/DC crossovers are guy on guy)_

_**Reccomended:**_

_-Takes Place either in August of fifth year, or during winter break, which I think would be easiest to work it in_

_-The Statute of Secrecy was signed in before the Revolutionary War (Which is true, according to HP wiki it was signed in 1692), so it at least doesn't apply/isn't enforced in America outside the 13 original colonies or not at all in America._

_-Harry's wife should probably be at least aware of magic_

_-Remus (Or Fem!Harry's chaperone) gets drunkenly married_

_-Probably easiest to stick with one wife, but if you can make more work, I won't stop you._

**Let's get this straight about this version of the DC Universe.**

**Superheroes are just starting out. We will say that Superman and Batman have both been operating for a year. (Well maybe Batman has been operating before his existence was made public)**

**The Justice League has not been formed yet.**

**That's the basics. This new universe will probably be a mix of the New 52 Verse, the Man of Steel movie and any other incarnations and adaptations that there have been.**

This is what Harry remembered:

After his fifth year Harry saw a familiar dog on the platform and followed it instead of going to the Dursleys. It turned out to be Sirius who had faked his death with the help of Remus. They had taken him back to Grimmauld Place where they re-established the Fidelius Charm between them.

They also had Harry sign papers to become emancipated and to take Wizarding exams so he wouldn't have to go to Hogwarts again. They said it was so Harry would not have to get involved with the war with the Death Eaters.

Sirius then sent Harry to Las Vegas using the gold of the Black family with Remus as his chaperone with some magical ale he had and a fake ID. Sirius also decided to tag along for some fun.

Sirius had encouraged Harry to use his magic a little more openly since the US Department of Magic (the US's counterpart to the Ministry) had looser laws pertaining to the Stature of Secrecy.

He was almost hurt in an accident but was saved by a flying blonde girl his age in a costume. The girl turned out to be Kara Zor El or Supergirl the cousin of the famous Metropolis hero Superman.

He also remembered her figuring out he was a wizard and he had showed her some wandless magic he had found out about in a book when Sirius showed him the library of his family's manor. He also remembered her flying around the night sky with him on her back which was an experience he didn't think he was capable of forgetting.

He remembered Kara explaining she went to Nevada because she wanted to be away from her cousin for a while and get used to Earth since she was only here for six months.

He also remembered them looking at eachother awkwardly at top of the casino during the night before they started kissing.

That was all he remembered, well maybe the faint sight of Elvis at a podium reading from a book.

So he woke up in some strange guest room and he had a strong headache. After putting on his glasses he saw he was in some sort of tuxedo without the jacket. He realised he was wearing some ring.

He heard moaning and his eyes widened when he saw Kara lying next to him on the bed and waking up. They both then gasped.

"What happened?" asked Harry facing the beautiful Kryptonian blonde.

"I don't know, I just remember your godfather giving us some magical drinks which were so strong I think they have affected me." Kara muttered and they noticed she was in a white dress and also had a ring.

There on the floor was a black jacket and Harry noticed a marriage certificate with both their signatures and a letter. Harry read it out loud:

_Dear Mr Potter_

_Congratulations on your marriage to Ms Kara El. Thanks to Sirius Black signing the paperwork on your behalf your marriage is now officially registered in the Department of Magic._

_Due to spending the night with your spouse the six months to have your marriage annulled has been negated._

_Good luck with the rest of your life Mr Potter._

_Donald Morgan_

_Head of Magical Marriages Divison_

_United States Department of Magic_

Harry and Kara had their eyes widened when their minds processed the simple fact they were now married thanks to Sirius.

Sirius owed them an explanation and if they did not find it satisfactory Harry was tempted to murder Sirius for real.

****Not Another Vegas Vacation****

He grinned as he had tracked the Girl of Steel to Las Vegas in Nevada.

He was going to capture her and claim the 50 Million dollar bounty the criminal underworld put on her head.

Or his name isn't Slade Wilson...or Deathstroke as he would like to call himself!

**What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not Another Vegas Vacation**

Harry realised he could use the Pensieve Sirius gave him before they went on their trip in order to remember what had happened. Finding one of his suitcases he opened it and took his Pensieve Viewer. He then placed his memories of the last day in the viewer and it showed what Harry couldn't remember.

Harry and Kara watched as Sirius gave Harry his parents' old rings and then Harry drunkenly proposed to Kara. Then it shifted to their wedding ceremony performed by an Elvis impersonator.

They saw in the almost empty crowd was a drunk looking Remus and Sirius who seemed quite sober. "Sirius has got some explaining to do!" snarled Harry and then Kara nodded.

They then went to separate dressing rooms to get changed for the day. Harry came out dressed in jeans, a shirt and blue hooded jacket with the hood down that was part of the new wardrobe Sirius and Remus got for him.

Kara came out wearing a red T-shirt and blue jeans. After tidying up the room they went to find Sirius and Remus.

**Not Another Vacation**

Remus woke up in his room and saw that Sirius was there smiling. "You are awake Moony; you have been asleep since last night's wedding."

Remus then remembered and then shouted "SIRIUS WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

"Remus there is a good reason which I will share when we meet the lovebirds again!" Sirius said trying to calm Remus down "now they went to their room after the wedding...where is the room again?"

"You don't know where they are, do you Sirius?" Remus said venomously and Sirius shook his head sheepishly.

**Not Another Vacation**

Albus Dumbledore grumbled to himself. It seemed that the Dursleys had not found Harry when they went to pick him up on the Platform and he was now missing.

He now had the Order searching for him, except for Remus who he could not reach for some reason. Also maybe it was because if Sirius's death but Grimmauld Place was locked and they could not get inside.

All leads turned out to be false and he was at a lost at what to do.

**Not Another Vacation**

He was flying about trying to see where his cousin had gone. Before she left she was going on about how wanting to be babysat by him all the time.

He was worried about what trouble she could get into especially since she was still practicing using her powers.

He wanted to find her and made sure she was safe.

**Not Another Vacation**

A dark figure was holding an Elvis impersonator by the throat. "What do you know?" asked the figure in dark cold voice.

"I swear I don't know anything!" the Elvis impersonator said begging for his life. The figure dropped him and walked off. He would find his prey sooner or later.

**Not Another Vacation**

Harry had been wandering about the Casino with his hood up just in case any Death Eaters had managed to track him there. He was walking about for two hours and had found not a sign of Sirius or Remus.

He was on the outside and saw Kara flying about in her Supergirl suit. She was wearing a light blue suit (which included sleeves) that looked a little like armour with the S shield on it, a dark red cape, a light blue skirt, yellow belt and dark red boots.

Harry thought she looked breathtaking in her suit. Kara spotted him and picked him up on her back. Harry felt like he was on a broom again while hanging onto Kara's neck.

"Found any sign of them?" asked Harry and Kara shook her head.

"So what are we going to do now that we are apparently married?" Kara asked and Harry blanched, the full implications of what has now happened had come to him in his mind.

They then saw an explosion go off and debris falling from the Casino. People were screaming in terror.

Kara then put Harry on the ground as she went to work picking up people and putting them to safety. Harry realising he was allowed to use his magic due to the US's looser secrecy laws he then took out his wand and decided to use a strong version of the levitation charm he had learnt in his first year in Hogwarts which he got from a book in his family's library.

He was levitating the pieces of falling debris and putting them out of harm's way. Soon it stopped and now the civilians were cheering for him and Kara.

As Kara picked him up again and flew off Harry caught some of the things they were saying including "seems a bit young and not much of a costume for a superhero..."

Harry didn't think he could comprehend that: he was not a superhero, wasn't he?

**Not Another Vacation**

Hiding from public view he smiled seeing that his trapped had worked and his bounty had revealed herself along with some sort of telekinetic brat.

Soon Deathstroke will have his pay.

**What other villains do you think can show up? How about a codename for Harry, maybe Arcane as i believe Megamatt09 had used it for his Emerald Flight stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not Another Vegas Vacation**

Harry and Kara were now hiding nearby from where the debris hit and they were now talking with eachother.

"So you and your cousin's suits are scout uniforms and the S on your chests is a Kryptonian symbol mean 'hope'?" asked Harry to the nodding Kara.

"And you are actually older than your cousin due to his ship being in a loop that sent him to Earth years before you did?" Harry asked trying to take this in "and you and he are actually a thousand years old."

Kara nodded and Harry realised his new wife was actually old enough to be his ancestor. He then spotted a bullet going towards the back of Kara's head and he shouted "look out Kara!"

Kara then dodged the bullet with super speed and it hit the ground. Harry picked it up and it seemed laced with a green rock.

"Kryptonite!" Kara hissed walking away from it as Harry used his magic to destroy it. They then heard various bullets coming their way and Kara pushed Harry and herself to the back of a pillar to hide them.

**Not Another Vacation**

Remus and Sirius were looking around and had found Harry and Kara's room but saw they were not there.

Soon after checking around some more they found the Elvis Impersonator from the wedding knocked out.

What could have happened and where are Harry and Kara.

**Not Another Vacation**

He was now flying over Nevada thinking he had a clue on Kara's trail.

He hoped she hadn't done anything stupid

**Not Another Vacation**

Harry spotted a figure shooting at them at crazy speed. Managing to get out his wand (in order to perform an aim and disarm spell) he aimed at the gun the figure was using and threw a spell at it destroying the figure's weapon.

He then spotted the figure running to them at almost superhuman speed. He then got out a sword and then rushed at them although they managed to get out of the way.

"Krypton sword, the instrument of your doom!" the figure said in a dark cold calculating voice as Harry noticed the sword's blade seemed to be covered with a shiny green liquid.

Both Harry and Kara now got a good look at the figure that was taller than them and seemed intimidating.

He was dressed in a full black bodysuit with a bulletproof vest and pouches full of ammunition. He had a full face mask which was black on the left half of the face and yellow on the other side (which seemed to be the only colour in his costume).

"Who are you?" asked Harry as the figure had terrified him which only Voldemort had done before. The figure then laughed.

"Kid I am the world's scariest assassin: Deathstroke!" the figure said as he faced the couple "and I am here to collect a bounty on Super-Brat there so if you want to live, stay out of my way!"

"He's one of those super villains!" Kara said glaring at Deathstroke and Harry realised without being two decades old he has faced dark wizards, a basilisk, a troll and now a supervillain assassin.

"How is he moving so fast?" asked Harry as he kept running after them as they fled. "I was injected with a serum giving me enhanced, speed, agility and strength!" smirked Deathstroke "and with my knowledge of fighting styles and weaponry I am practically unbeatable!"

Then the so called Deathstroke was distracted as he was hit on the back by a ray of heat vision. They all faced a familiar figure floating in the air, glaring at Deathstroke.

He was wearing a light blue armour like suit with the S shield on it, a red cape, red boots and a red belt.

"Kal." Kara muttered as Harry looked in awe at the sight of the worlds most famous superhuman.

"Superman!" snarled Deathstroke.

**I forgot to say this last time but Kara's suit is a combination of the New 52 suit and the suit from Superman Unbound. Superman's suit is from the New 52. Deathstroke's suit is based on his look from Arrow (and I recently got the DVD of the first season). Yeah I want to let you know this fic will detail their exploits in Vegas and I am planning on having a sequel of them dealing with the magic world and more supervillain threats. One villain I am planning on having is the lesser known Batman villain Professor Pyg.**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry stared at the famous superhero who he guessed was now his cousin in law. Superman was glaring at the masked mercenary. "Deathstroke, they call you one of the most dangerous hitmen in the world." Superman said in a soft voice that yet still commanded respect and authority.

"Looks like my reputation precedes me." Smirked Deathstroke, he got ready as Superman swooped down and took him out with one punch and despite the massive strength of Superman, Deathstroke managed to heal and get back right up.

Deathstroke got up and picked up his Kryptonite covered sword and charged at Superman with him managing to stab him with it. Superman was weakened by the Kryptonite wound as Deathstroke pulled out his sword and the wound remained long enough for Deathstroke to punch Superman out.

Deathstroke then began taking Superman by the collar and punching his face saying "I came here for your cousin, ready with weapons powered by Kryptonite! I will take you and your cousin down and claim the bounty on her head as well as a bonus for taking you along with her..."

Deathstroke didn't notice Kara flying behind him as she took him up and threw him down to the ground. Deathstroke snarled as he got out a gun but was disarmed by a spell from Harry.

"You will pay for it, you brat!" Deathstroke snarled as he lunged at Harry before Kara pulled him off and sent him to the ground again.

"You will not touch my husband again!" Kara thundered glaring at Deathstroke.

"Husband?" Superman asked with a glare as he got up, both Harry and Kara realised they will need to explain themselves when this assassin was dealt with.

Kara managed to rip off Deathstroke's mask revealing he had silver coloured hair and a match goatee, along with an eye patch on his left eye.

Deathstroke got up and was sent back to the ground by a spell from Harry. Deathstroke got up and noticed the two Kryptonians and the wizard glaring at him.

Deathstroke saw all the kryptonite ooze had been washed from his sword as he picked it up as Harry had washed it with a spell while he was distracted with Kara, checking his weapons he noticed his kryptonite ammunition had run out.

"I will be back!" Deathstroke snarled as he took his mask which was left on the ground, and then took out a smoke pellet which he used to distract them long enough to make his escape.

Harry and Kara shared a hug as Sirius and Remus ran up to them. "Why did you call him your husband Kara?" asked Superman glaring at the two sheepish teenagers.

"We kind of got drunk...one thing led to another..." Harry stammered and remembered what had happened, pointed to Sirius and said "he was the one who gave us the alcohol that caused this along with registering our marriage!"

Sirius stammered saying it was a plan, so that Harry would not be tricked into any marriage from a dark source.

Soon the situation was explained to Superman who accepted it but told Harry he would be keeping an eye on him.

That night in the room that the two woke up in (which as it turned out was given to Harry by the casino after a winning streak he had.) Harry and Kara slept in the same bed (thinking they should get used to it since it seemed there would be no way out of the marriage), before they would both be leaving Vegas the next day.

They felt at piece with Kara hugging Harry like a teddy bear but managing to loosen up when Harry told her that he needed oxygen.

Superman returned to Metropolis reminding them of his promise to keep an eye on Kara and Harry, the next day Sirius, Remus, Harry and Kara left Vegas.

They didn't notice the newspapers published an article of Deathstroke facing off against the super Cousins and the mysterious teenage hooded boy with what seemed to be mystical powers they dubbed "Arcane".

**Yeah Megamatt09 if you are reading this I got the codename from your Emerald Flight stories. Also I am sorry about the short length and I want to end this here, since this fic should focus on the Vegas vacation otherwise the title would have been redundant. There will be a sequel immediately following this.**


End file.
